Deep
Overview Deep is one of the main characters. He excels in close ranged combat, taking advantages from his large direct attack range thanks to his sword, and also his ability to start attacks quickly. Having the slowest movement speed of all main characters, Deep is generally above average in other aspects. Basic Moves Movement Speed Deep has the slowest movement speed of all main characters. Punch Deep has slow (4 frames) 2-hit punch with exceptional attack range and damage. This generally gives him a big advantage when positioned horizontally against the opponent. Jump Attack Deep's jump attack is incredibly fast (2 frames), and has greater damage (60) and range compared to other jump attacks. It lasts for a short time. When it is hit, the opponent will immediately fall to the ground. Deep can perform two jump attacks in a single jump. Dash Attack Deep's dash attack is also incredibly fast. It deals average damage but has a very large attack range. It can hit multiple people, and it will cause them to immediately fall to the ground. However, Deep's Dash attack lasts for a short time, so Deep will become an easy target if it misses or used too early. Run Attack and Last Punch Deep's last punch is the same as his run attack. Deep has a slow run attack/last punch (5 frames). The first hit can only damage a single opponent and deals 60 damage but it cannot be defended. After 3 frames, he can hit multiple opponents in front of him and cause them to fall down and deals 15 damage. However, as a last punch, or if the opponent has been hit recently, the first hit will cause the opponent to fall down, causing the second hit to miss. Special Moves Energy Blast *Input Method: D>A (+A+A) *MP Usage: 75 (15%) Deep swings is sword, quickly damaging a nearby opponent for 15 damage (2 frames), and shoots a medium-ranged projectile that deals 55 damage. Deep can repeat the move quickly up to two more times by pressing Attack at the end of each energy blast. The quick damage early can also be used to rebound a projectile. Nearby opponent may be hit by both the rebounded projectile and Deep's energy blast. Compared to other characters, Deep's energy blast deals fairly high damage for average MP consumption. Strike *Input Method: DvA (+A+A+...) *MP Usage: 75 (15%) Deep quickly strikes by swinging his sword upwards (2 frames), dealing 54 damage and knocking the target upwards. By pressing Jump attack at the end of a strike, Deep can immediately do his Leap Attack. By pressing Attack instead, Deep will continue with another strike, which deals 60 damage and cost 75 more mana. If the target is too far behind, it will hit by the end of the strike, dealing 18 damage. Strike can continue until he depletes his MP. Leap Attack *Input Method: D^J (+A) or by pressing Jump at the end of a strike. *MP Usage: 0 (+75) Deep leaps forward, readying his sword overhead. By pressing Attack during this leap, Deep can swing his sword downwards, immediately dealing 60 damage to nearby opponents in front of him and even 30 damage to very close opponents behind him. Leap Attack following Strike can be dodged by jumping. Learn more about Leap Attack . Dashing Strafe (Dash Sword) *Input Method: D>J *MP Usage: 150 (30%) Deep runs forward and swing his swords simultaneously(4 frames), hitting opponents in front of him up to four times in a row. During this move, the player can barely control Deep by pressing Up and Down. The player cannot stop the move until it finishes. The first hit deals 54 damage, the second and third hit deals 42 damage, and the last hit deals 48 damage. It can rebounce most of the projectiles in the front, but there are frames that Deep is hitting backward (15 damage), so it may be interrupted. Dashing Strafe can also be used while grabbing an opponent, but it will only do the last 2 hits, and costs half the amount of MP. Combo Basic Combo Strike + Leap Attack : After using Strike, the opponent will be knocked upwards. A leap attack can be used to further damage the opponent. If the opponent jumps, Deep can still hit him by slightly delaying his leap attack. Punch + Catch (up to 5 hit) + Dashing Strafe or Punch + Dashing Strafe : When fighting a human player, the prior should be used, since it is unavoidable, except for the last hit. However, the latter is more effective against computer players, since it deals more damage and finishes quicker and computer players rarely jumps to avoid the combo. : Players must be aware to use the prior, since it can be countered by characters with fast jump attack such as Deep, Rudolf and LouisEX by simply holding the Attack button, which causes them to score a jump attack before Deep starts the Dashing Strafe. Both Deep and Rudolf will also get hurt, but LouisEX won't because he doenn't need a frame to warmup. 2(or 3)x Energy Blast : From a very close distance, Deep can hit the opponent with the opponent twice with a single Energy Blast, once with his sword and another by the projectile he shoots. This can further be continued with another Energy Blast where the projectile will hit the opponent once more for another 50 damage, doing a total of 115 damage from this combo. If the opponent is really close, the third hit os the Energy blast will also hit, dealing more 50 damage. Strike + Energy Blast : By using an Energy Blast instead of Leap Attack, it can make sure the second hit hits when the opponent flips. The Energy Blast will also hit if the opponent is close enough when Deep uses Strike, both flip and non-flip. However, in a somewhat long distance, it will be recommanded to use Leap Attack instead because Leap Attack will have more accuracy. Advanced Combo is coming soon. Category:Heroes